Snowbreeze
'''Snowbreeze '''is a slightly slender, cool - toned dark-gray she-cat with a very light cream, almost white chest that ends around her midriff and graces her tail-tip. She has stunning pale blue eyes and darker gray freckles. She has a wispy-like tail that is longer than most (But not as long as Tallstar's or Longtail's), a black nose, small paws, and medium gray paw pads. A small scar lines her throat. Personality Snowbreeze can be a very sensitive person, and approaches new situations as a shy and quiet person. Once you get to know her, she can be very bubbly and talkative, and sometimes loud. She will try to make her friends happy, and may be a little too sappy around them if they let her. She overthinks a lot of the stuff she says and sometimes tries to edit it. She has some fears and phobias that like to intrude on her daily life. This makes it very hard if someone in her family is sick, especially if they are vomiting. She will go to extreme lengths to stay away from that person, and usually hogs the medicine/herbal drawer. If they are vomiting/have vomited and they are still contagious, she will stay in full-blown panic mode and just evaporate into a mess and stay away from them and sanitize everything, maybe even staying confined to a room, only leaving for food. This is not a personal attack against that person, it's just her fear/instinct. She also has some anxiety about things in the day that can be something as simple as having a tutor come over (She's home-schooled), or something big like public speaking. All of these fears tend to tie into one thing: Losing control. She likes to have control over her emotions and health. Snowbreeze has obsessions that she would spam people about if they allowed. She sometimes haves some that come and go, and some have stayed with her for her whole life. Current obsessions right now include Warrior cat fan art, Pinterest, anything that smells nice, Copic markers, traditional comics, and Nyx Cosmetics. Life-long obsessions are fashion, animating, drawing, reading, writing, and nature. On the Blog Snowbreeze is a bit more active on the Blog. She joined on October 20th, 2016. She usually goes to The Hug Page to rant and/or give advice, although sometimes all she can say is 'I'm sorry.' She likes to go to the Tavern and post about random stuff and see how everyone's day is going. She's also joining Name that Apprentice, and likes to go to the Discussion Pages. And try to reply to any comment that is made by her friends. Friends (Add yourself if you'd like, if not, that's fine too!) * Wafflepaw (Waffle04) * Darkpaw (Mistystar22) * Daisypaw (Daisystar Warrior Cat) * Stoatkit/paw * Fallenpaw (Fallenpaw of BlogClan) * Cheetahpaw (Cheetahstar2334) * Swanfeather (Salmiakki2003) I KNOW I'M RUINING YOUR FURSONA PAGE RIGHT NOW BUT EVERYONE MUST KNOW THAT SNOWY IS THE FRIENDLIEST AND KINDEST PERSON ON EARTH LITERALLY ONE OF THE BEST PEOPLE ON THE BLOG SERIOUSLY BE HER FRIEND YOU JUST HAVE TO LIKE HER ~ Swany <3 On the Wiki Snowbreeze is trying to be a little more active on the Wiki. She likes to edit stuff and go on message boards. Oh, and also reading everyone's fursona page. Trivia * I have two scars in real life, one on my throat and one on my back. * I also got stitches in my heart once. * I once found a five-leaf clover, and have found about three of four four-leafed ones! We have a clover patch in our yard :P * I enjoy reading and have been doing it since I was three years old. * My two phobias are: Emetophobia and Aeronausiphobia, Emetophobia DEFINITELY being the major fear out of the two. Aeronausiphobia is kind of similar to Emetophobia, as it is the fear of vomiting due to airsickness. Emetophobia is the fear of vomiting in general, for any reason. Information on the two can be found at these links. Other good sources include Wikipedia, just searching it up online, a dictionary, or me. https://www.buzzfeed.com/maggyvaneijk/its-all-i-worry-about?utm_term=.pnEq0wWvK#.bhMovneRO http://common-phobias.com/aeronausi/phobia.htm * I was supposed to be born on September 26th, but instead my birthday is June 10th. (2003) * I have a YouTube channel called Treetop Gardens, though I've never posted anything. :P (YET) * I have a DeviantArt account by the handle of SoftHint, where I sometimes post things. https://softhint.deviantart.com/ * I'm planning to animate on my channel if I get the tools. (I'm almost there!) * I love the flavor Vanilla and prefer it in many sweets. * I have a HUGE sweet tooth. * I have Waffle to thank for this fursona page, as he made it for me. :) * I once took Kung Fu for two years. * I bike, swim, ski, and skateboard. I also run and play basketball, though not officially. * I learned about the Blog from one of Moonkitti's videos. * I love to read what people put in these trivia sections. It's just so fascinating! * Someday I hope to dye my hair the colors of my fursona. Naturally it is a medium ash blonde/ginger reddish color. * I enjoy writing and have yet to post any of it to the Blog. * I am girly and enjoy girly things, such as makeup (Though I only wear it on special occasions :P), flowers, the color pink, dresses, etc. * Despite this, I usually do not dress up that way. :P * I do not believe that Dovewing's eyes are green, as I have not seen them mentioned as green ONCE throughout the whole Omen of the Stars series. I may have miscounted, however. * I have had the entire OOTS series spoiled to me over time, I only just finished them in February 2018. * If I could be in a Clan, I'd pick either WindClan or RiverClan, and would maybe be a medicine cat apprentice. This would be hard, as the fears of sickness as seen earlier would get in the way. * I am very pale. so summer BURNS without the savior known as SPF sunscreen. * I am an ambivert. * I'm a Hufflepuff, a Wampus, and my patronus is a Greyhound. (Which is the most cat-like dog. :P Coincidence?) * I really enjoy grammar and try to be as correct as possible. English (grammar) can be very confusing at times, but I believe that it can be learned with tough thorough thought though. Category:She-cat Category:Warrior